Sky Pirates
by Sinfath
Summary: The Gullwings,Rikku, Paine, and Yuna, are Sky Pirates and Vaan stumbles into them and gets to hear a funny story about Balthier. Slight YunaxVaan at the end. Rated for a little bit of violence.


I have realized that there are not enough crossover couples up here so I think I plan on making it my mission to get a bunch of them up lol.

------

Vaan was minding his own business when he heard talking. He figured that there were other people out, after all he didn't own so much as the dirt on his shoes out here so why shouldn't there be others? He let it slip his mind as he sat soaking up the sun. Fran and Balthier were getting supplies. They, well Balthier actually, told him to 'stay with the Stral, so as not to cause trouble in town'. How stupid, he always behaved extremely well. Except that one time in Bujherba, and that other time in….well the point was he _could_ behave.

By now he had forgotten all about the voices until he heard the screams.

He shot up and dashed in the direction the screams were coming from. He almost ran right into the hot spring where he saw three girls wrestling around and having a….tickle war?

Well that was hot.

He stood and stared.

--------

They had heard him crashing up but had ignored him, after all fiends make much less noise and human bandits weren't even worth the effort. When they finally noticed the guy standing there in shock they just looked back at him in curiosity.

---------

He finally noticed that they were watching him. His mind scrambled for something to say.

"Hi there ladies," _Oh great now I sound like Balthier_ he thought with a mental groan. "I heard screaming so I thought I would come see what was going on. It surprised me to see that no one was in trouble so sorry for staring…"

They were looking at him like he was an idiot.

--------

Paine snorted "You honestly think something could get _us_?"

The boy just looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "Well duh, you are _girls_ out here all alone."

Paine looked like she was going to jump him and Rikku looked like she was going to fall into the water in shock. Yuna decided that she had better step in. "You mean you don't know who we are?"

The boy shook his head. "Should I?"

"Well I suppose not" she answered with a small smile. "We just figured that everyone knew who we were by now."

------

Vaan couldn't think of a good come back for that one. So he got into thinking mode and tried to wrack his brain for any hint of these girls. Not performers, not any of the girls that worked the various shops, not barmaids…..Just then the rest of his group found him.

"Vaan, what are you doing out here I specifically told you to wait by the Stral, and yet you are out here in the middle of the jungle. If you hadn't left a path like a Giant Wolf we might not have….." that was when Balthier realized they had company.

Three girls who had _very_ small bikinis on were watching them with grins. He knew them from somewhere he just had to place it…..Oh no.

"Vaan we should leave now."

"What why?"

"Vaan," Fran stepped in "it would be best if we left the ladies to their fun we must leave now." Even the Viera seemed a bit on edge.

"Ok what's going, on you guys act like you're scared of something."

This just made the three girls behind him bust out laughing and he _still_ didn't know what was going on.

--------

When Balthier walked into the clearing after Vaan she just knew this was going to get good. After their last encounter she didn't think that he would stay very long. After he noticed them she knew she was right. He was trying to run, the coward.

Yuna and Rikku were both smirking at him as well. When Vaan mentioned being scared and Balthier paled they knew this was going to be a great day.

"So Balthier," Rikku started "how ya been." She said it so innocently that even Vaan knew something was up.

"Ok what's going on here you guys know these girls?"

"Well, yes, sort of, we met at the Sandsea and it, well, it wasn't a grand meeting, I think I had had just a touch too much to drink you see, and well I didn't know just who they were, and…."

"Balthier," Fran cut in "you are rambling."

"Yes I know it Fran dear, these three seem to have that effect on me if you do recall."

"I recall quite well, my ears still ring from the gunshots."

-------

Now Vaan was thoroughly confused "hey guys, you mean Balthier shot at them?"

The girls almost collapsed in their laughter.

The blond girl seemed to be the first to get a small hold on her laughter. "No, Yunie (gasp, giggle), Yunie, shot at (giggle), Balthier!" with that she collapsed into laughter once more.

Vaan looked at Balthier who was doing something Vaan had never expected to see, Balthier was _blushing_, the great Balthier looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He was even fidgeting. What was it about these girls that made Balthier act like that!

"Ok I just have to know what happened."

Rikku took it upon herself to tell him. She even managed it with minimal giggle fits. "Ok see this is what happened…..

We were sitting in the Sandsea, after a recent…expedition. We were in a back corner but apparently Balthier there had seen us come in. After we had been there about half an hour he comes strutting up to the table like he owned the world. He started hitting on us so we decided to leave. No way there mister be quiet while I tell this guy here the story."

That was directed to Balthier who had just tried to open his mouth.

"Anyway, as we got up Balthier tried to, I guess you could say, latch onto me, but I ducked, He almost got Paine who was right behind me but she moved at the last second too. Unfortunately Yuna wasn't paying as much attention and he landed, face first, into her chest!

She turned so red that she looked like a tomato, but that wasn't the best part, instead of getting up, Balthier started feeling poor Yunie up. That just made her mad. She shoved him off and grabbed her guns off her belt. He didn't even bat an eyelash, and asked her 'already, shouldn't we get a room first.' Well that was the wrong thing to say because she had only been trying to scare him off.

Now she was going to hurt him.

She started firing shots at him. He was lucky that Yunie didn't really want to hurt him or he would be very dead right now."

By this point Vaan was laughing in a heap on the ground. "So, (gasp), so that's why, (snort), why you aren't aloud in there any more!" Then he collapsed into a heap again.

Yuna looked smug, while Fran was trying very hard to not laugh, but was failing miserably; Balthier though was trying to make himself as small as humanly possible and only managing to make himself stick out more.

------

Later, everyone had managed to calm down and after some apologizing and promises of pretty, not to mention expensive trinkets, they were all satisfied and were sitting around conversing. Vaan hadn't been paying much attention but after the three girls started to talk about some of their 'expeditions' Vaan realized something.

"You're sky pirates!"

Yuna looked at him confused. "Yeah so?"

"I just, I don't know thought that you looked to nice to steal things." This made Fran give him a glare. "I mean you look nice too Fran but you just kinda have that whole mysterious thing about you that makes you seem like you could be anything." With that she looked placated.

"Well if we looked like sky pirates then our job would be harder wouldn't it?" Paine asked with an almost smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah I suppose so."

From there the conversation moved on to other things like the ships different designs and mechanics. He realized that even though Yuna looked the most innocent she was the mastermind of the whole situation. He didn't think that the others really thought of that though.

He was admiring her when she looked at him and smiled. His heart sped up and his stomach did funny flips, he realized then that his face showed his shock because she winked at him and turned back into the conversation as if she had never stopped talking.

_It could be fun to get to know Yuna a bit more, _he thought with a smile.

------

From what I can find on here this is the first YunaxVaan story on here. If not correct me cause I would love to see more of this couple.


End file.
